peelfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Kaos
Jon Kyriacou is a British Happy Hardcore and UK Hardcore DJ plus producer of Greek Cypriot descent, also known as DJ Kaos & promoter of various UK Hardcore events. He also ran Wax City Records in Croydon along with Kevin Energy & ran a small tape pack & record stall in Camden Market (also called Wax City Records) after the shop closed down. Kyriacou has worked under several DJ names including the Omen, Waxman and his collaborations with various DJ's under the names of Kaos & Ethos,' DJ Kaos & DJ Huxley '''and' Deejay Kaos & Darkside'. Links To Peel Peel enthused about DJ Kaos' 'Hold Me Now' (which sampled Chicago's 'Hard To Say I'm Sorry') on his December 1996 (FSK) show: ''"But this could very easily be, well I could say the record of the decade, but it would be a very silly thing to say, but it's certainly is a late contender for the record of the year for me, and there's not much I can tell you about it, beyond the fact, it's by Kaos and if you're a Chicago fan, you may find this interesting." The record was one of his selections for the Peelenium 1996. He also included DJ Kaos' 'Go Mental' as one his recommended records of the month in March 2003 (Peel's Record Box), with 'Morse Code' following in the next month's list (see April 2003 (Peel's Record Box)). Peel also played various pseudonym records by Kyriacou including Waxman's Heaven which used the sample of Belinda Carlisle's Heaven Is A Place On Earth. Peelenium *Peelenium 1996: 'Hold Me Now' Shows Played ;DJ Kaos *30 November 1996: 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) *01 December 1996: 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) *08 December 1996: 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) *21 December 1996: 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) *December 1996 (FSK): 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) *18 June 1997: 'Oceans Apart (12")' (Raving Mad) *03 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Oceans Apart (12")' (Raving Mad) *13 January 1998: 'I Can Feel It (12")' (Raving Mad) *28 January 1998: 'Wipe Out (12"-Don't Go / Wipe Out)' (Ravin' Mad) RVM006 *08 November 1998 (BFBS): 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) *05 October 1999: 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) *12 January 2000: 'Hold Me Now (12")' (Raving Mad) Peelenium 1996 *25 April 2000: 'Far Away (shared 12" with Unique - Far Away / 5 AM)' (Nuffin' But Noize) *April 2000 (FSK): Far Away (shared 12" with Unique - Far Away / 5 AM) Nuffin' But Noize *June 2000 (FSK): Far Away (shared 12" with Unique - Far Away / 5 AM) Nuffin' But Noize *August 2000 (FSK): Hold Me Now (12" - Hold Me Now / Make You Mine) Raving Mad *September 2000 (FSK): Hold Me Now (12" - Hold Me Now / Make You Mine) Raving Mad *21 June 2001: Hold Me Now (12") Raving Mad *04 March 2003: Morse Code (Split 12" with Mc Kenzie Brothers) Go Mental Records Platinum Series *09 April 2003: Morse Code (Split 12" with Mc Kenzie Brothers) Go Mental Records Platinum Series *15 April 2003: Morse Code (Split 12" with Mc Kenzie Brothers) Go Mental Records Platinum Series ;DJ Kaos & DJ Huxley *13 January 1998: Phantom (12") Go Mental Records ;DJ Kaos & Darksyde *01 July 1999: Tubular Vibes (12") Go Mental Gold *15 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Tubular Vibes (12") Go Mental Gold *25 October 1999: Tubular Vibes (12") Go Mental Gold ;Kaos & Ethos * March 2002 (FSK): Blue Moon (12" - Drift On A Dream / Blue Moon) Future Dance Recordings * 25 April 2002 (Radio Eins): Blue Moon (12" - Drift On A Dream / Blue Moon) Future Dance Recordings *19 September 2002: Lost (12") Next Generation / Blatant Beats *03 October 2002 (Radio Eins): Lost (12") Next Generation / Blatant Beats *10 October 2002: Lost (12") Next Generation / Blatant Beats *24 October 2002 (Radio Eins): Lost (12") Next Generation / Blatant Beats *31 October 2002 (Radio Mafia): Lost (12") Next Generation / Blatant Beats *07 November 2002 (Radio Eins): Lost (12") Next Generation / Blatant Beats ;Omen *03 July 2002: Ghetto Blaster (12") Go Mental *July 2002 (FSK): Bust It (12" - Bust It / Dark Rider) Go Mental *02 October 2003: Walking In the Air (12") Go Mental ;Waxman *01 December 1996: 'Heaven (12")' (Raving Mad) *29 December 1996: 'Heaven (12")' (Raving Mad) *26 June 1997 (BFBS): 'You're The Voice (12")' (Raving Mad) See Also * Vinyl Resting Place External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles